


Can't Stop My Heart From Calling You

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: As do Louis' other sisters and Gemma, Doris Deakin makes a cameo appearance, M/M, Marriage, fluff fluff fluff, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: Harry and Louis decide that enough is enough and they get married in a week.... or the fluffy one shot that I just had to write





	Can't Stop My Heart From Calling You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I know I'm working on 100 different projects right now, but I saw a tweet from one of my mutuals and I just had to write this adorable one shot.
> 
> So basically this all came from the picture Harry posted of him tying the bow on his shirt, and it just kind of spiraled from there. 
> 
> Thank you:  
> \- Bari (@tomosgotabanger on Twitter) for the idea and for telling me some of the broader details of what she wanted so I could create this to her liking.  
> \- Mary, one of my wonderful betas who is always up for looking at one of my fics on short notice.
> 
> Thank you of course to my wonderful readers, and I hope you enjoy this little piece.
> 
> Lots of Love, 
> 
> L xx

It was a regular Sunday night, and Harry and Louis were tucking in to one of Harry’s famous Sunday roasts when Louis brought it up.

 

“H, I wanna get married.”

 

Harry stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth, and chuckled. “Well, you did ask me to marry you, oh, about five years ago, and I stuck around, so it looks like we’re halfway there, yeah?”

 

Louis shook his head, taking a gulp of his wine before continuing. “No, I’m serious. I’m tired of waiting. I want to marry you right now.”

 

“What, like right here in the kitchen?” 

 

“Yeah, right here, right now, in the kitchen!” Louis had stood up and banged his fist on the table for emphasis. Harry laughed again - Louis was always cute when he got worked up or excited about something. Louis walked away from the table, pacing back and forth for a moment before stopping in front of Harry and turning his chair around so that he was face to face with him. “But honestly, I’m not kidding. I want to get married as soon as possible.”

 

Harry just stared at him, realizing slowly that his fiance was being completely serious with him. “But … Lou, we said we were going to wait till after-”

 

“I know what we said, but you said it yourself. It’s been five years and I want to put a ring on your finger and call you my husband. After everything we’ve been through, we deserve this.”

 

“You … you’re serious, aren’t you?” Harry said slowly, just trying to make absolutely sure Louis wasn’t playing some ridiculous prank on him. That had happened at least twice in the past; Louis knew how gullible Harry was, and yet, somehow, he knew Louis was being honest with him. There was something in his expression, in the way he was holding himself, that told Harry that if Louis had any way of marrying him right now, he would do it without hesitation, and Harry wouldn’t complain one bit. 

 

Louis nodded in response to Harry’s question, scooting his chair closer to Harry’s so their knees knocked together. “Yeah. I … I was walking by this lovely garden near your mum’s place, and there was a wedding happening - I saw the balloons and the lights and everything, and … all I could think about was how amazing it would be if we just got married there, outside with lots of flowers and lights and our families and friends. No one would have to find out, unless we invited them of course, and we’d be married … we’d be husbands.”

 

Harry felt his heart speed up at the very thought. All he’d imagined for the last eight years of their relationship was them finally being free and having the dream wedding they’d always talked about. They weren’t free yet of course, and probably wouldn’t be for a little while longer, but it almost seemed like the perfect time. They were happy, they were ready, and if they could count on everyone to be discreet …

 

“But … our rings. We won’t be able to wear them in public,” Harry said with a sigh, fiddling with his engagement band. He only wore it when they were home or he was on break, and he found that he’d missed the familiar feeling of it on his finger.

 

Louis reached forward and grabbed both of Harry’s hands, kissing the back of both of them before looking up into Harry’s eyes with his own bright blue ones. “I know, and that’s going to suck, because I want nothing more than to show the world that Harry Styles is all mine. But I just feel like it’s time. It’s way past time, really. What do you say?”

 

Harry didn’t even have to contemplate for one second. He knew what his answer was before Louis had even ended his question. 

 

“Yes. Yeah, of course. Let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

 

Louis’ grin spread wide across his face, and he pulled Harry into a standing position, his lips insistent against Harry’s.

 

The Sunday roast went cold and uneaten that night. 

 

~

 

The week that followed was one of the longest weeks of Harry’s life, and he’d been on several world tours back to back in the last eight years. But for once, he was completely content with being exhausted. There were people to be called: the florist - they went with the same one that had done Jay’s wedding, Gucci - they wanted custom suits done in less than a week and Louis knew that Harry had more pull in Gucci than anywhere else, the venue - they happened to be friends with Liam’s parents and were very good at keeping their events under wraps, and their friends and family. They had planned on sending out Save-the-dates, but when Harry had come out to the main room at two in the morning to find Louis asleep on top of a pile of half filled out cards, he decided that just calling everyone would make it easier on both of them. 

 

After everyone had been called and the venue had been booked and the flower arrangements discussed, Harry and Louis went out to worry about wedding china and rings. Harry had explained extensively to Louis the type of ring he was looking for - many of the rings Louis had bought for Harry over the years were extravagant, beautiful, but for this, Harry wanted something simple, and Louis agreed. While Louis went to the jewelry store, where he was bound to be papped and rumored to be getting engaged to Eleanor (Harry didn’t really care, he welcomed the lies that would fill the press, because it would cover up what they were really up to), Harry went off looking for china. He had a better eye for it than Louis did, and because he’d drawn up the flower arrangements, he knew what china would go well with their decorations. 

 

As Harry made his way home later that day, having ordered the china with express mailing time, he felt a little giddy. This was really happening. They were getting married, finally. 

 

~

 

Harry and Louis had both decided that they were going to spend their last night as fiances away from each other, so that the next time they would see each other would be as Harry was walking down the aisle. It had seemed like a good idea when Harry had originally suggested it earlier in the week, but now he found himself unable to leave, even though he’d been standing by their front door for nearly half an hour.

 

“I’m just … going to miss you … so much,” Louis said between kisses, his hands wrapping around Harry’s waist to rest in the dip of his back, pulling him in closer with every word. 

 

“Lou, I’ve gotta go,” Harry protested, but it sounded weak, even to his own ears. He loved how soft Louis’ delicate fingers felt as they pushed underneath his shirt and danced over his skin. He loved how Louis smelled - like soap, vanilla shampoo, and something spicy. He loved how Louis kissed him, gentle, but in a way that said he clearly wanted more. It took everything Harry had to pull himself away from Louis and open the front door.

 

Louis let him go, standing in the doorway and waving as Harry packed his bag into his car. Unable to resist, Harry ran back to the door at the last minute and pulled Louis into his arms, kissing him hard, almost lifting him off the ground. 

 

“I love you so much. So fucking much,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, and he could feel Louis smiling as he set him back down in their doorway. He cupped Louis’ cheeks in his hands and rubbed his thumbs across his cheekbones. Louis looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling.

 

“I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow then, yeah?” 

 

“Yeah … tomorrow. Our wedding day,” Harry said softly, hardly daring to believe that the words coming out of his mouth were the truth. Louis smiled wide and pressed one last kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

“Bye, H.”

 

“Bye, Lou.”

 

~

 

Harry nearly bit off his own tongue in frustration, because it had been sticking out as he concentrated on tying the bow on his shirt. But his hands were shaking so much that he wasn’t getting anywhere, and he’d been in front of the mirror for a good ten minutes. 

 

“Here, love, let me help you,” said his mother from behind him, and Harry stood up, huffing as he allowed Anne to fix his bow. Here he was, getting married at 24 years of age, and he couldn’t tie his own fucking bow.

 

“Harry, relax. It’s your wedding day, you should be excited!” Gemma called from the other side of the room. She had already started on champagne, Harry could see.

 

“I am excited! I’ve just … we’ve waited so long, and I don’t want to mess up,” Harry said, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. 

 

“What could you possibly mess up? You’re just repeating what the pastor says,” Gemma responded with a casual wave of her hand. Harry started to relax, but then his eyes went wide and he started patting his pockets.

 

“My vows. Where are my vows? Did I forget them at home?”

 

He looked around frantically and nearly ran right into Anne, who was holding his suit jacket out to him, and then he remembered. He’d sent his vows to her so that she could put them in his suit jacket pocket when she picked up his and Louis’ suits from Gucci that morning. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled his jacket on, adjusting his collar and looking at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, for a rush job of a wedding, he looked pretty damn good. 

 

He and Louis had both chosen to go simple with black suits, tailored specifically for them, of course. His suit hugged the gentle curve of his waist and clung to his legs in a way that would impress even Louis. In the breast pocket of his jacket, there was a golden yellow pocket square and a white rose pinned to it. His hair was swept up into a careful half quiff, courtesy of Louis’ oldest sister, Lottie, who had offered to do hair and makeup for everyone involved for half the price of any other person they may have asked. (Lottie didn’t know it yet, but Harry was intending to give her quite a generous tip.)

 

Harry took a deep breath, wishing Louis was there holding his hand, when there was a soft knock on the door and Niall popped his head in.

 

“Hey, Haz, how’s everything going? You ready?”

 

“Yeah, beyond ready. How’s Louis?”

 

Niall grinned and laughed. “Oh, he’s alright, I suppose. Won’t stop fucking smiling, the sap.”

 

Harry felt his face go warm as he imagined Louis, just a few doors away, jittery with nerves but excited, just as he was. His chest ached at the thought … he missed Louis already, and they hadn’t even been apart for a day. 

 

Niall came closer, his hand behind his back, and Harry raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh, right. Louis asked me to give you this. He says he wants you to wear it … Doris made it and thought it would suit her Uncle Hazzy.”

 

Niall handed Harry a flower crown, a bit crumpled, but well done for someone as young as Doris. Harry almost felt ready to cry as he took the flower crown from Niall and placed it on his head, adjusting it carefully so it wouldn't ruin his hair. Niall snorted.

 

“Don’t worry, Lou’s got one too. Sickeningly sweet, the both of you, I hope you know.”

 

Harry just smiled at himself in the mirror, not listening to a word Niall said. Niall settled down with Gemma and they talked for a while. Anne came up behind Harry and hugged him. 

 

“My boy’s getting married. I’m so happy for you two, and I know Jay would be too.”

 

“I wish she was here for this,” Harry said sadly, and Anne nodded.

 

“Me too. Now if you’ll excuse me for a mo, I’m going over to check on my soon to be son-in-law.”

 

She exited the room and Harry settled himself in a chair, taking a sip of lemon water and trying not to miss Louis too much. They were so close … he’d see him in just under an hour.

 

~

Harry bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited just inside the building next to the gardens. They’d chosen to do their wedding at night, underneath soft lighting, so all Harry could see outside was the delicate glow coming from around the corner. Harry watched as the bridesmaids and flower girl - Louis’ older sisters and Gemma, who was escorting Doris - and the ring bearer - Ernest, guided by Anne - left and walked out into the night, and then he was alone. Right around the corner, just outside this door, he was going to see Louis, the love of his life, and he was going to marry him. Even though it had been a long time coming, Harry still felt like this was a huge step for them. 

 

He heard the music start up and he closed his eyes. This was it. 

 

He opened the door and stepped into the warm night air, turning the corner and walking towards the light casting onto the grass covered ground. As he approached the aisle, he could see Anne waiting for him, and he saw the back row of people stand up. The music swelled as he turned the final corner, hooking his arm through his mother’s.

 

It was just how he’d imagined it. There had been a canopy erected, and the entire ceiling of it had been done up with fairy lights. The soft glow of them made it feel magical, almost fairy-tale like. Along the rows of white chairs stood small bouquets of yellow and white roses, and petals from both scattered the grassy aisle which he was about to walk down. There were about a hundred faces staring at him as he slowly made his way down the aisle, but his eyes had landed on the man waiting at the end of it, and he could see no one else but him.

 

Louis stood there, hands behind his back, his suit accentuating the dramatic curve of his waist. The yellow rose pinned to his suit jacket stood out against the white pocket square and the black of his suit. His hair was up too, and nestled around his quiff was another flower crown. He watched as Louis’ breath caught in his chest and his smile widened, and Harry felt tears prick in his eyes. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Even though they were still a good ten feet apart, Harry felt like he could feel Louis’ heart, calling out to him, pulling him closer. 

 

And then he was standing in front of Louis, and Anne was kissing his cheek and then Louis’, and then it was just the two of them, standing on a slightly raised slab of concrete which had been decorated with lace and more petals. Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, which were bright with tears of their own, and he knew. All the years of hiding and fighting and crying and misunderstandings and jealousy … it had all been worth it if he got to stand here with the most beautiful man in the world and announce his undying love to him.

 

Harry felt Louis’ smaller hand slide into his own, squeezing briefly, and Harry smiled, squeezing back. 

 

They had made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave Kudos and Comments if you'd like, any feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
